Born For This!
by GossipG
Summary: Dominique está apaixonada por Teddy Lupin, o famoso vocalista da banda mais legal do Reino Unido e, de quebra, namorado de sua irmã extremamente popular, Victoire. Mas uma guerra entre bandas pode mudar essa realidade... Ou não. UA.
1. God is a DJ

**1. God is a DJ.**

"_- Eu dedico essa música a garota mais incrível do mundo: Dominique. – Disse Teddy, olhando pra mim e sorrindo. Meu coração deu saltos mortais de costa e eu sorri de volta. Nada podia estar mais perfeito!_

_Os garotos prepararam seus instrumentos e Teddy abriu a boca, pronto para cantar:_

_- ACOOORDA DOMINIQUE!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mas será que nem nos meus sonhos eu consigo ter um momento romântico com o Teddy?

- VAI SE FERRAR, VICTOIRE!

Dá pra acreditar? A vadia me acorda bem na hora em que ele ia começar a se declarar pra mim na frente de todo o Reino Unido! Eu odeio a Victoire. Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio.

SÃO SETE E MEIA? Droga, eu to atrasada pra aula!

* * *

- Atrasada logo no primeiro dia, senhorita Weasley?

Eu me limitei a grunhir e me arrastei até o meu lugar, o último da fileira. Rose sorriu pra mim e eu sorri pra ela. Rose Weasley é minha prima, irmã do Hugo, o baterista do McFly. Ela é minha melhor amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente. O único problema dela é que ela é uma tremenda traça de livros.

- Acordou com o pé esquerdo? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo marota.

- Eu nasci com dois pés esquerdos. – Foi o que eu respondi.

Eu odeio química. Odeio Física. Odeio Matemática. Na verdade, eu detesto essa escola. Digamos assim, minha irmã está dando uns pegas legais no Teddy, o vocalista da banda mais maneira do momento. Ela é uma das mais bonitas da escola. Ela vem sendo rainha da primavera desde a segunda série. Ela tem o próprio cartão de crédito graças as notas perfeitas. Agora, você me pergunta: Porque você a odeia? Simples. Victoire adora menosprezar os mais fracos e seu alvo preferido sou eu. Legal, né?

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, senhorita Weasley.

- Vai se ferrar. – Eu disse. E, quando a classe inteira prendeu a respiração, eu percebi que era a professora falando comigo, não a Rose. Eu gelei. A velha me deu um olhar tão gelado quanto o Sub-Zero.

- Detenção, Weasley. Agora!

E lá vou eu.

Peguei meu material com um suspiro derrotado e sai da sala. Ótimo. Papai vai tomar meu cartão de crédito. De novo. Ótimo.

A Sala de Detenção era em um corredor que nós costumávamos chamar de 'O Fim do Mundo', porque tínhamos que andar pacas pra chegar lá. Nunca havia um professor lá para tomar conta dos alunos, então era uma maravilha ser mandado pra lá quando você queria um pouco de paz, ou puxar um ronco. Mas eu nunca pensei que usassem aquela sala para ensaios. Foi o que eu descobri, sabe. Quando eu estava chegando perto da porta eu ouvi uns sons irados de guitarra. Não que eu entenda muito do assunto, mas eram muito legais. Mas, eu tenho que admitir, o cara que cantava, apesar de ser um pedaço de mau caminho, não era tão bom.

Eles estavam tocando 'God is a DJ', uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Eu estava até curtindo o som quando eles, de repente, pararam e olharam pra mim. O baterista continuou cantando e tocando, aparentemente sem perceber que os outros dois haviam parado.

- Hei, Zac, seu tapado, temos visita! – Disse um deles, rindo.

O baterista, que eu descobri ser Zac, parou e olhou para mim.

- Hei moranguinho. – Ele saudou e eu fiz uma careta. Eles riram.

- O nome é Dominique.

- Eu sou Jeremy Davis. – Disse o de cabelo mais comprido. – Aquele ali é o babaca Zachary. – Ele apontou para o tal que tinha me chamado de moranguinho. – E aquele é o irmão dele, o Joshua Farro.

- O que achou do nosso som? – Perguntou Zachary.

- Acho que você devia desistir da cantoria. – Eu disse, com uma careta. Josh e Jeremy riram.

- Infelizmente, moranguinho, nós não temos um vocalista.

- Ou uma. – Adicionou Josh.

- Você canta? – Perguntou Jeremy, sorrindo.

- Meu chuveiro costuma me aplaudir bastante. – Eu respondi. – Ahn, vocês querem que eu fique lá fora?

- Espera aí. Dominique! A irmã da Vacatoire?

Eu não me segurei. Simplesmente comecei a rir muito alto.

- Vacatoire? – Perguntei, ainda rindo.

- É. Bom, sem querer ofender a sua família, mas sua irmã é um verdadeiro...

- Animal descontrolado? – Tentou Zachary.

- Eu ia dizer cu, mas isso também.

Minhas risadas pareciam não querer parar.

- Sorte de vocês não ter que morar com ela.

- É, isso seria tortura. – Respondeu Jeremy, rindo.

- Então, agora que temos uma visita, seria mais educado se a Dominique se juntasse a nós.

- Eu? – Ok, por essa eu não esperava.

- Claro. Anda, pega o microfone ai.

- Mas... Eu nem sei cantar!

- Nem Zachary. – Responderam Jeremy e Josh.

- É isso a... HEI! – Reclamou Zac, e nós rimos da cara dele.

- Nada de críticas ao estilo Simon Cowell? – Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

- Nem pensar. – Eles responderam. – Sabe cantar 'God Is a DJ'?

- Uma das minhas preferidas.

E, então, eles começaram a tocar. E eu cantei. E, se você quer saber, eles pareceram gostar bastante.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **__Hei pessoal. Eu sei, capitulo pequeno. Mas todos vão ser assim, porque eu to em época de provas e to ferrada se não estudar. Acho que posto o segundo ainda hoje, não sei._

Comentários:

Didizinha Mckenzie: _Hei Didi. Posso te chamar assim? Valeu mesmo por ler essa porcaria de fic. Fico muito feliz em saber que alguém está acompanhando. Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos. :  
_

Jehssik: _Primeira, hein Jeh? Babem, eu sou A exceção. Velho, to me sentindo a Paris Hilton. Okay, não to não. Ela me dá medo. Se bem que, eu to achando que a Victoire vai ser estilo Paris Hilton. E a melhor amiga dela vai ser estilo Lindsay Lohan. OH! :D Seguinte Jessica, você totalmente surtou, mas eu supero, porque eu também surtei quando tive essa idéia, diga-se de passagem, genial. Obrigada por acompanhar. :D_

_Ah, eu mencionei que te adicionei no msn?_

_Beijos :_


	2. I wanna be a Rockstar

**2. I wanna be a Rockstar.**

- Eu sou Teddy Lupin. – Disse Teddy, sorrindo.

- Eu sou James Potter.

- Eu sou Hugo Weasley.

- E eu sou Louis Weasley.

- E nós somos o McFly. – Disseram juntos.

- E nós temos um recado especial para as bandas de garagem.

- É isso aí. – Disse James, dando uma piscadela. Eu juro que ouvi Hannah suspirar do meu lado. – Nós, do McFly, estamos convidando vocês, bandas de garagem, para uma competição totalmente irada...

- Sem regras. – Disse Teddy.

- Sem limites. – Adicionou Hugo.

- E totalmente sem noção. – Disse Louis. Eles olharam para o meu irmão pirralho e riram, revirando os olhos.

- Enfim... – Teddy retomou a palavra. – A banda que vencer o concurso vai tocar com a gente no nosso próximo show. E vai ganhar um contrato com a nossa gravadora.

- Então... – Todos sorriram. - Participem!

- E CORTA!

O diretor do meu lado foi até eles e os maquiadores correram para dar uns retoques nos garotos. Teddy que, eu tenho certeza, não precisava de nenhum retoque pra ficar mais perfeito, venho até mim e me abraçou. Ah, doce tortura.

- Hey Nique. Como vai a minha pirada preferida?

Eu ri e baguncei o cabelo dele.

- Eu estou ótima, cantor de barzinho. E você?

Foi a vez dele rir.

- Melhor com a minha fã número um aqui. – Foi a resposta dele. Teddy passou o braço por meus ombros e se virou, berrando para o resto dos garotos. – Hei caras! Que tal um sanduba?

Como se James, Hugo e Louis fossem recusar qualquer tipo de comida.

Nós fomos até uma lanchonete ali perto, onde quase ninguém ia. O dono, senhor Florean, conhecia o pai do James desde criança e costuma dar sorvetes de graça pra gente.

Sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre – todas as vezes em que os garotos iam gravar algo, eles me levavam junto – e pedimos os lanches de sempre. Teddy e eu sempre pedíamos com bacon, Hugo e Louis sem bacon e James com tudo que o senhor Florean conseguisse colocar entre os dois pães.

- Então, vocês têm alguma letra nova?

James olhou para Teddy de cara feia antes de responder.

- Teddy escreveu uma. Mas a gente não vai gravar ela.

- Porque não? – Eu perguntei, dando uma mordida no meu lanche.

- Porque a Vicky não ia gostar.

Eu me limitei a grunhir algo nada simpático sobre a minha irmã.

* * *

E mais um dia inteiro de aulas me aguarda. Eu tenho que tomar cuidado porque, dessa vez, meu pai disse que não ia me tirar o cartão de crédito, mas, se eu pegar mais uma detenção, adeus cartão. Há, até rimou. Odeio rimas.

E foi quando eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos que algo muito estranho aconteceu. Eu esperava que Rose viesse me dar bronca por estar atrasada, ou que Lily fosse rir de mim e dizer que eu era um bebezão babão. É, eu esperava tudo isso. Só não esperava que uns seis braços fossem me puxar pra dentro do armário de vassouras.

Eu gritaria, mas não havia motivo pra isso. Eu sabia a quem aqueles braços pertenciam.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

- Convidando você pra uma animada conversa sobre música. – Disse Zachary. Eu não podia ver por causa da escuridão, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

- A treta é o seguinte...

- A treta? – Eu repeti, irônica.

- Só fica quieta e escuta, Dominique. – Disse o Josh, a voz meio abafada.

- Zac, encosta essa mão na minha bunda de novo e eu acabo com você. – Disse o Jeremy. Eu abafei uma risada.

- Cara, se eu quisesse encostar na bunda de alguém, não seria na sua.

Só por precaução, eu me encostei na parede atrás de mim.

- Então? O que vocês querem?

- Você ouviu sobre o concurso do McFly?

- Claro. – Eu respondi, revirando os olhos. – São os meus primos. Menos Teddy, ele é meu vizinho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

- Então, todos nós aqui sabemos que o Zachary cantando é pedir pra morrer.

- Hei! – Reclamou Zac.

- Enfim, nós precisamos de uma vocalista.

Ok, eu não gostei dessa frase. Porque diabos está no feminino?

- Adivinha quem nós vamos contratar?

Definitivamente, medo.

- A Ashlee Simpson?

- Você.

Eu preciso mesmo dizer que estou, tipo assim, surtando?

- Eu.

- Você.

- Eu?

- Você.

- Mas... Eu?

- Eu acho que ela ainda não pegou o espírito da coisa. – Disse Zac, rindo baixinho.

- Você é a única garota que nós conhecemos que sabe cantar bem.

- Eu?

- Você! – Disseram os três juntos.

To bege.

* * *

Eu fiquei pensando no que os garotos disseram a manhã toda. Eu disse não na hora, é claro. Mas depois, não sei, eu passei a pensar direito e... sei lá. Seria legal participar de uma banda. Mas eu não canto bem. E, comigo na banda, eles não tem chance de vencer. Bom, muito menos com o Zachary cantando, mas a gente releva.

Eu estava me olhando no espelho da minha penteadeira. E foi aí que eu vi a Victoire na porta do meu quarto, atrás de mim, sorrindo.

- Então, fiquei sabendo que aqueles tapados da escola te chamaram pra bandinha deles.

Eu não respondi.

- Eles devem estar realmente desesperados. – Ela riu, aquela risadinha afetada. – Mas vocês não têm chance de ganhar. Porque eu e as garotas vamos participar. E eu vou ganhar. Vou poder passar mais tempo com o Ted. Não é ótimo?

E, então, ela saiu. E eu decidi que ia, sim, fazer parte da banda. Eu olhei para o espelho de novo. Eu não parecia nada com uma estrela do rock. Mas, com um cartão de crédito sem limites, era fácil mudar isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_Ah, Dominique vai se revelar agora. Prévia do próximo capitulo:

_"- Dominique, será que... - Papai parou e me olhou com uma cara muito estranha. - O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ NA SUA CABEÇA?  
Eu não vou nem perguntar se ele gostou."_

Êê, Dominique. Bom, capitulo novo só amanhã mesmo. Tenho prova de português. Torçam por mim. çç  
Beijos especiais pra Jeh, doidona. :  
_  
_


	3. That's What Girls Do

Nota da autora: Desculpem pelo capitulo atrasado

_Nota da autora: _FÉRIAS, CARALHO! - Ta, agora eu to na boa. Roda o capitulo. 8D

* * *

**3. That's What Girls Do.**

Eu sabia que nunca mais veria meu cartão de crédito de novo. Mas, por mais incrível que pareça, eu não ligava. Eu tinha renovado o meu guarda-roupa, doado todas as roupas que minha mãe comprou pra mim e o enchi com novas e mais coloridas. Meus sapatos boneca tinham sido trocados por um monte de all-stars e, na minha penteadeira, braceletes, colares e sombras coloridas cintilavam onde, antes, as 'jóias' que minha mãe escolhera estavam. Eu me sentia bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era Domingo e era dia de visitar a vovó Weasley. Minha avó mora em uma casa bem simples, afastada da cidade. Nós chamamos o lugar de 'A Toca', porque lá é o lugar aonde vamos quando nos sentimos péssimos. Um lugar para se esconder, digamos assim.

Meu pai, Bill Weasley, trabalha num banco e quase nunca fica em casa. Já a minha mãe, Fleur, é mais uma dona de casa que nunca pára em casa, se é que você me entende. Ela está sempre viajando e fazendo compras. E, por isso, nenhum do dois viu ainda o meu novo corte de cabelo. Nem a nova cor dele.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho. Estávamos Louis e eu em casa, sozinhos, porque Victoire tinha ido dormir na casa de uma 'amiga'. Eu vesti uma blusa amarela com detalhes em laranja e uma bermuda amarela. Meu all-star branco cheio de detalhes em laranja completavam o look.

- DOMINIQUE, HORA DE IR. – Meu pai berrou e eu desci as escadas, correndo.

- To aqui. – Eu respondi, esperando uma reação.

-Dominique, será que... - Papai parou e me olhou com uma cara muito estranha. - O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ NA SUA CABEÇA?  
Eu não vou nem perguntar se ele gostou.

- Bom, eu... Resolvi mudar um pouco.

- MUDAR UM POUCO? – Ele berrou, de olhos arregalados. – SUA CABEÇA ESTÁ LARANJA E AMARELA, DOMINIQUE.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a boca para explicar, quando minha mãe entrou na sala.

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – E foi aí que ela olhou para mim. Ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou de cima a baixo. – Dominique Cassandra Weasley, tomara que isso saia no banho, porque, senão, eu vou arrancar cada fio de cabelo dessa sua cabecinha.

Certo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estou com medo da minha mãe.

- Eu quis mudar. Já tenho idade suficiente para decidir.

- Certo. Agora chega, Dominique! Seu cartão de crédito, agora. E uma semana de castigo. Nada de ir a sua avó, nada de sair com os seus primos. Em casa, o dia todo, para aprender a...

- Ter senso de moda? – Arriscou Victoire, que acabara de chegar e estava parada na porta da frente.

Eu a fuzilei com o olhar e ela sorriu, egocêntrica. Odeio ela.

- Victoire, para o carro, agora. E leve o Louis também. Dominique. – Chamou o meu pai, virando-se para mim. – Se eu souber que você saiu dessa casa, você está encrencada, mocinha. Entendeu?

Eu suspirei e assenti. Eles foram embora e eu fiquei sozinha.

* * *

Duas horas. Duas horas desde que eles tinham saído. Eles iam dormir na vovó, é claro. E eu ia ficar ali, sozinha, sem absolutamente nada pra fazer. Nada de pizza ou filmes, afinal, eu não tinha mais cartão de crédito. Droga. Eu estava deitada no sofá da sala, vendo 'Gossip Girl', quando a campainha tocou. Levantei e fui atender. Você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei surpresa quando vi eles na minha porta?

- Hei Moran... WOW! – Exclamou Zac, olhando para mim com uma cara meio estranha, igual a do papai. – Esquece o moranguinho, vou te chamar de Salada de Frutas.

- Hahaha. – Eu ironizei e deixei a porta aberta, entrando.

- Caramba, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? – Perguntou Josh.

- Ficou demais! – Exclamou Jeremy, sorrindo.

- Isso aí. – Concordaram os outros dois.

- Valeu gente. Aliás,... Como vocês sabem onde eu moro?

- A gente pediu o seu endereço para a Lily. Ligamos para ela, e ela disse que estava na sua avó, e que você estava de castigo. Viemos alegrar o seu dia. – Disse Josh, rindo.

- Ah é, nada melhor para acabar com o tédio do que ensaiar para o concurso do McFly.

Eu olhei para o Zachary e ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Ah é, falando nisso. Eu decidi que vou participar da banda com vocês.

A reação de cada um deles foi, no mínimo, estranha. Zac berrou um 'Eu sou demais', Josh fez um gesto muito estranho com o punho e Jeremy fez a dancinha da vitória.

- Okay, pessoal, se vamos ter uma banda, precisamos de um nome. – Disse Zac, esfregando as mãos.

- Podemos pensar no nome depois? Nós precisamos de músicas! O concurso é na semana que vem e não temos nada preparado ainda! – Retrucou o Jeremy.

- Relaxa. A Dominique tem um caderno com letras.

Eu arregalei os olhos e encarei ele.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Lily! – Josh respondeu. Ok, vai me dizer que a Lily também contou o meu ciclo menstrual pra eles? Qual é!

- Beleza. Nique, vá buscar o caderno enquanto nós instalamos os instrumentos na sua garagem, certo?

Eu assenti e subi as escadas enquanto eles saíam, rindo e brincando. Eu sorri. Eles eram realmente legais, esses garotos. E totalmente sem juízo também.

* * *

Segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Ao chegar na escola, vi panfletos espalhados por todo o corredor. Obra de Louis, meu irmão, é claro. Ele estudava lá e, por isso, os garotos deviam tê-lo deixado encarregado de espalhar uma propagando básica. Os tais panfletos diziam, em letras grandes e chamativas, que o concurso do McFly seria na quarta-feira, em horário de aula, e não no sábado como todos acreditavam, e seria na danceteria "Shake It", duas ruas pra baixo da escola.

Eu tinha três simples problemas. Um, eu tinha uma prova na quarta. Dois, eu estava terminantemente proibida de sair. Três, eu precisava de nota para não ficar de recuperação. Eu estava, em outras palavras, ferrada.

Assim que o intervalo tocou, eu saí correndo para encontrar algum dos rapazes. Eu tinha que avisar a eles que não ia poder cantar. Mas, no caminho, eu dei a sorte de encontrar a minha querida irmã. Eu tentei passar despercebida, mas meu cabelo, como eu logo vim a perceber, não ia deixar.

- Hei, olha só quem está aqui. É a salada mista.

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei andando. As amiguinhas de Victoire deram risada.

- Ah, Dom, eu estava só brincando. Eu me sinto tão culpada. – Eu me virei. Culpada? Do que diabos ela tava falando? – Claro, porque você só fez isso para tentar chamar mais atenção. Mas, sabe, ser popular é ser...

- Uma tremenda vaca? – Uma voz conhecida interrompeu a Vic. Eu sorri.

Victoire se virou e arqueou a sobrancelha para Zachary, que a olhava como se ela tivesse alguma doença.

- Desculpe fracassado, você disse alguma coisa?

- Eu disse: Uma tremenda vaca. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Você devia ter dito vaca surda.

- Ah, cara, você não devia chamar ela de vaca. – Disse Josh, que estava atrás de Zac e do lado de Jeremy. – Está ofendendo as pobres vaquinhas que nos dão leite e carne.

Aparentemente, Vic não tinha uma resposta muito boa. Apenas bufou, virou-se e passou por mim, fazendo questão de esbarrar no meu ombro.

Os garotos riram e vieram até mim. Eu sorri para eles.

- Cara, isso parece até a Cinderella.

- É. – Concordou Zac. – Mas no filme as irmãs malvadas tinham bundas maiores.

- Cara, você é doente. – Acusou Josh, rindo. – Então, a sua prima disse que você estava procurando a gente.

- Okay, vocês não acham que essa relação com a Lily ta indo meio longe demais, não?

Eles riram, Jeremy corou. E foi então que eu percebi.

- Ah, você está afim dela, então.

- Você tem que ver quando ela diz oi! – Disse Zac, gargalhando. – Ele fica todo vermelho e gagueja!

Eu ri.

- Mas, e aí? O que você queria falar com a gente?

Então, eu percebi. Eles tinham enfrentado a Victoire pra me salvar. Eu sei que isso parece fácil, mas não é. Quer dizer, Victoire pode totalmente humilhar eles na frente da escola inteira, mas eles não ligaram. Eles me protegeram. Passei meus olhos pelas caras esperançosas de cada um deles. Eles queriam tanto competir. Eu suspirei.

- Bom, a gente vai ter que treinar bastante pra apresentação de quarta.

Eles sorriram. E eu soube que estava fazendo exatamente o que deveria fazer.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Demorou séculos, não é? Maus aí. Mas, se isso ajuda, eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo. Talvez eu poste hoje. Não sei. Beijos : E comentem!

**Prévia do próximo capitulo:**

_"- Boa sorte, Nique. - E, então, ele me beijou. Não nos lábios, onde eu queria, mas na testa__. E sorriu. E então eu senti que podia, sim, vencer a Victoire. E eu subi no palco, sorrindo."  
_


	4. Bring It On

**4. Bring It On.  
**

Eu batia a ponta do lápis na mesa, imitando o ritmo da música e repassando a letra em minha cabeça. Eu estava muito nervosa. Olhei para o relógio. Vinte minutos. Vinte minutos para acabar a aula e começar o show. Eu suspirei. Meu Deus, diga-me, no que diabos eu estava pensando quando concordei com essa maluquice? Eu nunca cantei. Com pessoas olhando, você entendeu. Quer dizer, os meus ursinhos de pelúcia foram os únicos que já me ouviram cantando! Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o relógio de novo. DEZ MINUTOS? Qual é, eu não passei tanto tempo pensando!

- AhmeuDeusahmeuDeusahmeuDeus! – Eu ficava repetindo, enquanto respirava fundo de novo. Ouvi a risada da Rose.

- Relaxa.

Ah, claro, porque não é ela quem vai cantar!

E o sinal bateu.

Eu juntei meu material e entreguei para a Rose que, rindo, apontou para a porta. Zac, Jeremy e Josh estavam lá, sorrindo pra mim.

- A gente passou só pra ter certeza de que você não ia fugir, sabe? – Disse Zac, com aquele sorriso colgate.

Eu ri levemente e os acompanhei. Fingimos estar em detenção e saímos da escola pelos fundos. AH NÃO! EU ESQUECI A LETRA!

* * *

Os garotos ficaram o caminho todo até lá tentando me convencer de que eu não precisava do papel com a letra, mas eu precisava! Eu sabia que ia esquecer tudo! Eu já tinha esquecido! Eu ia passar vergonha e fazer com que eles passassem vergonha também. AAH, droga.

- Relaxa Dominique. – Eu ouvi a voz reconfortante do Jeremy e ele me abraçou pelos ombros. Nós já estávamos na danceteria, esperando pela nossa vez na salinha ao lado do palco. Eu agradeci o Jeremy baixinho e olhei para o lado. Teddy estava ali e estava olhando pra nós com uma cara nada feliz. Acho que ele não queria que eu competisse. Claro, quanto maior a concorrência, menor seriam as chances da amada dele poder viajar por todos os lugares. Ah, falando no diabo.

Victoire tinha acabado de subir no palco. Ela estava toda bem vestida. Eu me senti mal. Eu estava com o uniforme da escola! A saia, a camisa meio aberta, a gravata em vermelho e dourado. Suspirei.

- Hei, Dominique. – Disse James, sorrindo e cumprimentando os garotos. Ele parou do meu lado e fez uma careta. – Não sabia que você ia competir. – Ele disse num tom baixo, olhando para o Teddy. Sorriu. – Pelo amor de Deus, vença a Victoire. Não vou agüentar fazer turnês com ela tagarelando sobre o último desfile de moda em Paris.

Eu ri. A banda de Victoire começou a tocar. Eu cheguei mais perto para ouvir.

_I don't mind spending some time_

_Just hanging here with you_

_Cuz I don't find too many guys_

_That treat me like you do_

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride_

_But when I walk their talk is suicide_

_Some people never get beyond their stupid pride_

_But you can see the real me inside_

_And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

As reações foram variadas. Zac fingiu estar vomitando, Jeremy tapou os ouvidos como se sua vida dependesse disso, Josh começou a tossir, dizendo 'metida' e James e eu rimos deles.

Eu já não escutava a letra da música. Tudo que eu sabia é que tinha uma platéia enorme lá fora de adolescentes prontos para te humilhar se você não fosse bom o bastante. E Victoire cantava bem. Era péssima para escrever músicas, mas tinha uma boa voz. E, então, a música acabou. E eles aplaudiram. E eu totalmente entrei em pânico.

- Ei, Nique.

Eu me virei e sorri ao ver Teddy vindo até mim.

- Hei.

- Nervosa? – Ele perguntou, bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Bastante.

- Hei, Dominique! – Jeremy chamou. – Somos os próximos.

Eu preciso mesmo dizer que congelei no meu lugar? Teddy percebera meu nervosismo.

- Boa sorte, Nique. – E ele me beijou. Não nos lábios, onde eu queria, mas na testa. E sorriu. Então eu senti que podia, sim, vencer a Victoire. E eu subi no palco, sorrindo.

E eu parei imediatamente de sorrir quando vi todos aqueles adolescentes olhando para mim. Alguns vestindo o uniforme da minha escola. Eu bati no microfone e fiz uma careta. Devo ter parecido tão idiota.

- Ahn, oi. Nós somos o Paramore e nós vamos tocar "Fences", uma música que nós escrevemos.

Eu olhei para os garotos e, então, eles começaram a tocar.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are_

_People looking through the window in the door they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back. cause this road is all you'll ever have._

Eu comecei a cantar, nervosa. Sorri quando percebi que o público parecia estar gostando do som. Continuei, como se estivéssemos no ensaio, onde os garotos faziam piadas.

_It's obvious that you're dying dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide this is your night so smile_

'_Cause you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style_

Segurei o microfone, fechei os olhos, e continuei, mexendo os ombros. Não sei quem foi que disse que o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, mas tenho certeza que ele nunca cantou para um bando de adolescentes.

_If you let me I could. I'll show you how to build your fences, set restrictions_

_Separate from the world. a constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back. cause this road is all you'll ever have._

_It's obvious that you're dying dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide this is your night so smile_

_cause you'll go out in style._

_Yeah yeah you're askin' for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in..._

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talkin'_

_So now let's see you walk_

_I said let's see you walk it!_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talkin'_

_So now let's see you walk_

_I said let's see you walk it!_

_It's obvious that you're dying dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_Yeah oh oh open wide..._

_Oh oh open wide_

_This is your night._

_So smile_

'_Cause you'll go out in style!_

E nós terminamos a música. Eu abri os olhos. Recebemos aplausos. Suspirei aliviada e, depois de agradecermos, saímos do palco. Jeremy começou a fazer a famosa dança da vitória, Zac e Josh me agarraram e me levantaram. Eu berrei de susto, revirei os olhos e ri dos três.

- Você foi demais, Dominique! – Ouvi James dizer, enquanto os dois malucos me colocavam no chão.

- Não sabia que você cantava, Nique. – Teddy disse, sorrindo.

- Nem vem, cara. Nós descobrimos essa beleza primeiro. – Foi tudo que o Zac disse, antes de me abraçar pelos ombros.

Meus olhos encontraram o relógio de parede e, eu tenho certeza, meus olhos se arregalaram.

- MEU TESTE DE FÍSICA! – Eu saí do abraço de Zac e peguei minha mochila. – Eu preciso ir. Se perder esse teste, vou ficar de recuperação e castigo!

- Ta brincando? Você não vai chegar a tempo se for andando.

- E quem disse que ela vai andando? – Eu me virei para o Teddy. – Anda, eu te dou uma carona.

E nós saímos correndo para o carro dele.

Ficamos em total silêncio pelo curto caminho da Danceteria até a minha escola e, quando Teddy me deixou na porta, percebi que ele estava apertando o volante com força. Desci do carro e estava me preparando para correr, quando ele me chamou.

- Nique! – Eu me virei. – Será que nós podemos ir almoçar juntos depois da escola? Eu preciso... Eu preciso da sua opinião sobre uma música nova.

Eu sorri e assenti, correndo para não perder o teste. E eu posso jurar que ouvi Teddy dizer 'Você é tão idiota, Lupin' enquanto eu me virava. Estranho.

* * *

****

Nota: Ui. Porque será que o Teddy se chamou de idiota? 8D

Descubram no próximo capitulo dessa novela mexicana! :D

Prévia:

"_- São os meus pais. – Ele riu levemente, bagunçando o cabelo. – Minha avó disse que minha mãe mudava as cores do cabelo sempre que queria. Verde, amarelo. Mas vermelho era o seu preferido._

_- Vermelho? – Eu perguntei, com um sorriso, apoiando-me no ombro de Teddy para ver melhor a foto._

_- É. Era a cor preferida do meu pai. E é a minha também. – E ele olhou pra mim, sorrindo e se aproximando. E tudo que eu fiz foi fechar os olhos."_


	5. Kiss The Girl

**5. Kiss The Girl.**

Eu não consegui me concentrar no teste de física. Minha cabeça estava longe daquelas fórmulas enormes. Pensava na nossa apresentação. Tinha quase certeza de que passaríamos. E, então, meus pensamentos voaram para Teddy. Eu ia almoçar com Teddy. Eu nunca tinha almoçado sozinha com o Teddy antes. Ainda não entendi porque ele se chamou de idiota. Mas quem se importa? Eu vou almoçar com Teddy Lupin!

- Senhorita Weasley, seu teste, por favor.

Eu olhei para cima e arregalei os olhos, desesperada. Olhei para baixo e vi meu teste com, pelo menos, sete perguntas em branco. Eu estava totalmente ferrada.

* * *

- Mas se você sabia as respostas, porque não respondeu as perguntas?

- Óbvio. Ela estava imaginando uma praia onde ela e Teddy davam uns amassos, é claro. – Respondeu Lily, rindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- E você, Potter? Fica sonhando acordada com o Jeremy?

E, senhoras e senhores, pela primeira vez na vida, eu, Dominique Weasley, vi Lily Potter corar. Rose e eu rimos enquanto a ruiva mais nova revirava os olhos.

- Olha só quem está te esperando ali na frente! Teddy, oi! – Lily foi correndo até ele, sorrindo. Eu e Rose nos entreolhamos e a seguimos.

- Como estão, garotas? – Ele sorriu e abraçou cada uma de nós. – Vocês querem uma carona pra casa, Lils?

- Não! – As duas responderam rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo. Eu fuzilei as duas com o olhar enquanto Teddy ria.

- Ok, ok. Não precisam me atacar! – E, assim, nós nos despedimos e eu entrei no carro de Teddy, encostando a cabeça na janela.

- Dia difícil? – Ele perguntou e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Conversamos sobre o concurso, durante o caminho. Então, ele me perguntou sobre os garotos e eu ri, contando a eles o quão insanos Zac, Jeremy e Josh eram. Conversamos sobre a escola, sobre a turnê do McFly e tudo mais. E, depois de alguns minutos, chegamos na casa de Teddy. Estranhei. Achei que íamos comer um lanche ou algo assim.

- Vamos... Almoçar na sua casa?

- Algum problema? Quer dizer, se você preferir ir pra outro lugar... - Ele bagunçou os cabelos, sem graça.

- Não. – Eu me apressei a dizer, sorrindo. – Sua avó não vai se incomodar em ter uma boca a mais para alimentar?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. E, assim, nós entramos. Teddy mora com a avó, Andromeda Tonks, desde que se conhece por gente. Ele perdeu os pais e o avô num acidente quando ainda era muito pequeno e, desde então, vive com a avó.

- Dominique! Oh, há quanto tempo não a vejo, minha querida. – Andromeda exclamou, abraçando-me com um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta. Sempre adorei Andromeda. – Ora, Ted, você devia ter dito que a tal garota era Dominique. Por um momento, achei que estivesse trazendo Victoire.

Eu ri quando a vi fazer uma careta. Teddy simplesmente revirou os olhos.

- Eu tenho que sair, vou ao supermercado. – Ela ajeitou o casaco e pegou a bolsa, dando um beijo em Teddy. – Fique a vontade, Dominique, querida.

E ela saiu. Teddy parecia um tanto sem graça.

- Ahn, vamos... Comer?

- Claro. – Eu sorri e nós fomos para a cozinha. Fechei os olhos e senti um cheiro conhecido. Um cheiro que eu não sentia há muito tempo. – Isso é...

- Biscoitos de chocolate. – Ele riu, pegando dois enormes biscoitos de dentro da forma e me ofereceu um deles.

Eu o peguei e dei uma enorme mordida, sorrindo. Os biscoitos da Andromeda eram maravilhosos.

- Será que podemos pular o almoço e ir direto para a sobremesa?

Teddy riu e assentiu. Pegamos a forma de biscoitos, dois copos enormes de coca-cola e fomos para o quarto dele. Ficamos lá por não sei quanto tempo, comendo biscoitos e tocando músicas juntos nos violões dele. Teddy estava me mostrando uma nova música enquanto eu passeava pelo quarto. Meus olhos encontraram um porta retrato vermelho, onde Teddy, James, Hugo, Fred, Lily, Rose e eu sorríamos, todos completamente molhados, enquanto fazíamos uma guerra de bexigas de água n'A Toca.

- Eu me lembro dessa foto. – Ri, mostrando-a para Teddy. Ele sorriu.

- Eu também. Você pulou em cima de mim com tanta força que nós caímos na piscina. Quase nos afogamos.

Rimos, relembrando a cena. É, eu era a cria do diabo quando criança. Tio George costuma dizer que eu herdei o lado maroto do Tio Fred. Continue observando as fotos na escrivaninha e encontrei uma particularmente engraçada. Eram um homem e uma mulher, ambos abraçados. A mulher tinha os cabelos de cor rosa chiclete e beijava a bochecha do homem, que sorria, corado.

Teddy se levantou e foi até o porta retrato, sorrindo levemente.

- São os meus pais. – Ele riu levemente, bagunçando o cabelo. – Minha avó disse que minha mãe mudava as cores do cabelo sempre que queria. Verde, amarelo. Mas vermelho era o seu preferido.

- Vermelho? – Eu perguntei, com um sorriso, apoiando-me no ombro de Teddy para ver melhor a foto.

- É. Era a cor preferida do meu pai. E é a minha também. – E ele olhou pra mim, sorrindo e se aproximando. E tudo que eu fiz foi fechar os olhos.

Um nervosismo incomum tomou conta de mim e eu sabia que minhas mãos deviam estar tremendo. Eu podia sentir Teddy chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu já podia sentir os lábios dele levemente encostados nos meus. Ele ia me beijar. Ele ia me beijar.

- Teddy, amor, cadê você?

E, mais rápido que um raio, Teddy e eu pulamos um para longe do outro, olhando para a porta. Em segundos, Victoire apareceu, correu e se atirou no pescoço de Teddy, beijando-o. Eu revirei os olhos e peguei minha bolsa. Já tinha visto demais. Estava saindo do quarto quando Teddy me puxou, ainda com Victoire agarrada a seu pescoço.

- Nique, espera.

- Não, tudo bem, eu já estava indo. Acho que os namorados precisam de um pouco de privacidade, afinal.

E eu saí correndo, passei por Andromeda, que me olhou preocupada, e continuei correndo até a minha casa. O que eu estava pensando? É claro que Teddy ficaria com Victoire. Ela era bonita, popular... Ela era tudo que eu, simplesmente, não era e nunca seria.

* * *

**Nota: **Minúsculo, eu sei, mas é que o próximo capitulo é narrado por James, Teddy e Dominique. O capitulo que eu vou mais sofrer pra escrever.  
Vocês devem ter percebido que eu exclui o prólogo, pois é, eu mudei um pouco o final da história, então, esqueçam que leram o prólogo idiota, okay? (: Obrigada.

_Prévia:_

"Eu me virei quando ouvi a notícia da tal jornalista. E eu vi. A Van que levaria James, Hugo, Louis e Teddy para o tal show. Ali, na rua, capotada. Meu coração parou de bater naquele minuto. Rose, Lily e eu olhávamos a TV como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. E as palavras da mulher se repetiam na minha cabeça.  
'Dois estão gravemente feridos e dois... morreram no acidente'. "


	6. Here Without You

**6. Here Without You.**

Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes o telefone tinha tocado. Eu não ia atender. Eu sabia quem era. Era o Teddy, provavelmente tentando se explicar. O problema é que ele não precisava se explicar. Ele estava beijando a namorada dele. Levantei a cabeça quando ouvi a voz dele.

– _Hei Dominique. É o Teddy. Por favor, atende. Eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Nós estamos indo fazer um show fora da cidade. Você sabe que eu não consigo cantar se você não me desejar boa sorte. – _Ele riu, sem graça. – _Por favor, Nique, me perdoa. Não era pra aquilo ter acontecido. – _Ouvi vozes ao fundo. – _Já vou! Eu tenho que ir, Nique. Por favor, por favor, me ligue quando ouvir isso. Eu am..._BIIP!

Ele tinha estourado o limite de tempo da minha secretária. Suspirei, olhando para o telefone. _Aquilo não devia ter acontecido_. Obviamente, ele falava do beijo que nós **quase** trocamos. Peguei o telefone e disquei um número.

– Fala, Nique.

– Hei, Lils. Que tal irmos pra sorveteria?

– Ok, a gente se encontra lá?

– Claro. Liga pra Rose!

– Ah, relaxa. Ela ta aqui em casa. Te vejo lá, ruivz.

E desligou. Suspirei de novo. Coloquei meu all-star e peguei meu fiel cartão de crédito, saindo do quarto. Eu precisava das minhas melhores amigas.

* * *

Nós estávamos dividindo uma banana-split enoorme. Sério, a gente não tinha chegado nem na metade quando começamos a nos sentir cheias.

– CARA! Eu vou engordar quiilos.

– Quem liga? – Rose exclamou, levando outra colher enorme pra boca.

– EI! – Exclamou Lils, de boca cheia. – Aquela não é a van dos garotos?

O mulher da sorveteria aumentou o volume.

"_A van que transportava a famosa banda McFly bateu em um caminhão. Nós estamos no lugar do acidente e, de acordo com a polícia e o resgate, o motorista do caminhão não se machucou. Sobre os integrantes da banda, dois estão feridos e dois... morreram no acidente."_

Eu me virei quando ouvi a notícia da tal jornalista. E eu vi. A Van que levaria James, Hugo, Louis e Teddy para o tal show. Ali, na rua, capotada. Meu coração parou de bater naquele minuto. Rose, Lily e eu olhávamos a TV como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. E as palavras da mulher se repetiam na minha cabeça.  
'Dois estão gravemente feridos e dois... morreram no acidente'.

"_Os feridos acabam de ser levados para o Hospital da cidade..."_

Mas, naquela altura do campeonato, Lily, Rose e eu já estávamos fora da sorveteria, os celulares na orelha, tentando localizar alguém da família.

* * *

Nós quase enlouquecemos o cara do táxi, berrando para ele ir mais rápido. Nossos pais já estavam no Hospital, eles preferiram não dizer nada por telefone.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Dois deles. Dois mortos. Dois da nossa família, mortos. Meu irmão, James, Hugo... Teddy. Teddy podia estar morto. Ele pedira tanto para que eu ligasse e lhe desejasse boa sorte. E eu me recusei a ligar. Eu me recusei a dizer a ele que ele estava desculpado.

– Calma, Dominique. – Eu ouvi a voz chorosa de Lily, abraçando-me. Rose se juntou ao abraço. Não importava quem tinha morrido. Nós tínhamos perdido duas pessoas da família. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: Meu Deus, porque?

Nós saímos correndo pelo corredor do Hospital, procurando por nossos pais. Achamos eles na sala de espera do terceiro andar.

– Nique. – Exclamou a minha mãe quando me viu, me abraçando. Meu pai estava sentado, as mãos na cabeça. Victoire estava num canto, olhando para baixo, soluçando.

– Quem, mãe?

Mas ela não me respondeu. Eu olhei para o lado, enquanto abraçava minha mãe, e vi Rose pular no pescoço do pai, chorando desesperadamente. Hugo. Perdemos o Hugo.

– Mãe, cadê o Louis?

Ela apenas soluçou. E eu percebi. Louis. Meu irmãozinho caçula. Eu respirei fundo. Eu não ia chorar. Eu tinha que ser forte pelo resto de nós. Eu tinha sido a garotinha forte quando tio Fred morreu. Eu tinha sido forte quando papai bateu o carro e ficou meses em coma. Eu ia ser forte agora.

– Shi, mãe. Ta tudo bem.

Mas não estava. Ia ficar tudo bem, um dia. Mas não estava tudo bem.

* * *

– Querida, vá comer alguma coisa. Você parece tão fraca. – Pediu Andromeda, pela décima vez. E, pela décima vez, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu queria estar ali quando Teddy acordasse. Eu estava sentada ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos dele. Eu me sentia culpada. Talvez, se eu tivesse ligado e dito 'Boa sorte, Teddy'. É ridículo, eu sei. Mas era o que eu sentia.

– Dominique?

Eu estava tão distraída que não havia percebido Teddy acordando. Ele me encarava, sua expressão indecifrável.

– Ei, eu estou aqui.

Andromeda fez menção de chegar mais perto, mas permaneceu aonde estava. Eu não entendi porque.

– Eu morri? – Ele me perguntou, com uma voz infantil.

– Não. Não, você está bem, Teddy. Você vai ficar bem. – Eu sussurrei, tentando sorrir.

– Eu vi os meus pais. – Ele disse, olhando para o teto. – Eu vi a luz do caminhão, então, quando íamos bater, eu os vi. Eles estavam ali, me olhando. Ela segurou minha mão.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Me desculpa, Teddy. Eu devia ter ligado. Eu fui uma imbecil, me desculpe.

– Não chore, Nique. Você sabe que eu não consigo dizer nada que preste quando vejo uma garota chorando. – Ele sorriu.

Eu ri levemente. Olhei para o lado. Andromeda tinha saído.

– Como estão os outros?

Eu congelei.

– James está no quarto ao lado. Ele acordou antes de você. Queria vir te ver, mas os médicos não deixaram. Ele quase não se machucou.

– E Louis? Hugo? Eles estão bem?

Eu não fui capaz de dizer nada. Ele pareceu entender o meu silêncio e se sentou, de repente.

– Teddy, não se mexa. Você ainda não está bem...

– Eu matei eles. A culpa é minha.

– Não, Teddy. Não é culpa sua. Essas coisas acontecem, não é culpa de ninguém.

– Não, NÃO! – Ele escondeu o rosto, balançando a cabeça. – Eu convenci Louis e Hugo a entrarem para a banda. Eles não queriam. Eu convenci eles. Eles morreram por minha causa.

Eu me sentei mais perto dele, na cama, e agarrei seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar para mim. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Pára com isso, Ted Lupin. Não é culpa sua. Você não matou ninguém.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos.

– Como você pode me defender? Você devia me odiar.

– Eu nunca vou te odiar.

Eu saí de cima dele, ficando em pé ao lado da cama. A porta se abriu e a família entrou, incluindo James, que vinha numa cadeira de rodas.

– Até que enfim, Bela Adormecida. – Exclamou James. Ele fazia piadas, como sempre, mas eu o conhecia bem demais. Ele detestava mostrar seus sentimentos. Ele estava escondendo toda a tristeza que sentia. Ele estava tentando fazer os outros sorrirem. Eu sorri. Graças a Deus, nós tínhamos ele por perto. – Eles me obrigaram a usar isso, dá pra acreditar?

Ele apontou para a cadeira de rodas, e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu vou comer alguma coisa. Volto mais tarde. – Dei um beijo na testa de Teddy e saí. Eu realmente precisava comer.

* * *

Eu levei um chocolate escondido para o Teddy. Eu sei como a comida de hospital é horrível. Eu estava entrando, quando ouvi a voz da Andromeda. Eu ia me afastar. Eu ia mesmo. Mas ouvi algo que simplesmente me prendeu na porta.

– Querido, você não pode esperar que Dominique adivinhe isso.

– Eu venho dizendo isso pra ele há anos, Tia Andy. – James. Era a voz do James.

– Eu já dei todas as dicas possíveis, James. Ela gosta de mim como um amigo, só isso. E, agora, ela provavelmente me odeia.

Eu encostei a minha orelha na porta, tentando ouvir mais.

– Ela não odeia você, Teddy.

– Ela é apaixonada por você desde que tinha doze anos, cara. – Disse James. Aquele traíra! Como ele podia contar aquilo pro Teddy? – Ela sempre gostou de você.

Eu queria ouvir mais. Eu queria saber se Teddy gostava mesmo de mim, ou se James e Andy estavam apenas falando aquilo para brincar com ele.

– Ele gosta de você. – Uma voz disse atrás de mim. Eu me assustei e me virei, dando de cara com Victoire. Ela estava horrível. Cansada, chorosa. Quase me deu pena.

– Quem gosta de mim?

– Teddy.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Não seja boba, Vicky. Ele sempre gostou de você.

– Não. – Ela suspirou. – Quando a gente saía, ele sempre falava sobre você. Como você tinha crescido, perguntava como você estava. Se você precisava de alguma ajuda na escola.

Eu não pude impedir meus olhos de brilhar.

– Está falando sério, Vicky?

Ela assentiu.

– Eu nunca gostei assim dele. Eu saía com ele porque isso me fazia popular. Eu gosto de ser popular, Nique. Eu sou boa nisso. – Ela suspirou, corando. – Eu... Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

Eu estava perplexa. Victoire e eu estávamos conversando sobre garotos. Sobre gostar de alguém. Como duas irmãs fariam.

– Quem?

Ela hesitou, por um momento.

– Zac.

Eu arregalei os olhos, tenho certeza.

– Zac? Que Zac? Zac Efron?

Ela revirou os olhos, corando ainda mais.

– Zac Farro.

Ok, pausa para pirar.

– ZAC?

Uma enfermeira apareceu sabe-se lá de onde e disse 'SHII' pra mim. Eu olhei para Victoire e repeti, sem voz:

– Zac?

Ela corou e assentiu. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Andromeda e James saíram do quarto de Teddy.

– Ele quer te ver, querida.

Eu assenti. Parei na porta quando ouvi Vicky me chamando.

– Você sabe o que fazer, pirralha.

Eu sorri pra ela e entrei.

Teddy estava sentado na cama, um band-aid do Bob Esponja na testa. Eu ri e apontei.

– Ah. – Ele exclamou, sorrindo. – James, ás vezes, acha que é engraçado.

Eu ri de novo e cheguei mais perto. Ele se levantou. Tentei ajuda-lo, mas ele recusou ajuda.

– Nique, precisamos conversar.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Eu não quero conversar, Teddy.

– Nique, por favor, nós... – Ele parecia desesperado. Eu tapei a boca dele.

– Não, sua anta. – Eu tirei minha mão da boca dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Eu não quero conversar.

E eu, Dominique Weasley, beijei Teddy Lupin. E, acreditem ou não, ele me abraçou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo no mesmo segundo. E, eu tenho que admitir, ele beija muito bem.

* * *

**N/A: **Séculos depois, eu posto. Há. Minha cachorrinha melhorou. - No fim, era só uma gripe. Bom, quem leu o aviso na fic 'My Girl' sabe do que eu estou falando. Já estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo de 'Find Me' e depois, posto em 'My Girl'. (:

Próximo é o penúltimo capitulo. Acho que vou fazer uma continuação. Não sei ainda.

Beijos.

GossipG.


	7. Final

Queridas leitoras,

Estou postando esse aviso para agradecer a todos que têm lido e acompanhado minhas fics. Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal. Obrigada pelos comentários e tudo mais.

Ultimamente, tudo tem sido uma droga. Eu não tenho mais vontade de nada. Eu decidi que vou parar de escrever. Eu estou colocando todas as fics em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado. Eu não sei quando vou voltar ou se vou voltar. Desculpem por isso pessoal.

Beijos,

**GossipG**.


End file.
